La llave guiada por la lluvia
by Hugo365
Summary: Juvia acaba de terminar su relación con Gray, una relación que persigo por años, tras encontrarse con Lucy ahora la maga de agua esta decida a jugar de cupido con Lucy y Natsu, en un intento por olvidar su fallida relación. Sin embargo, ¿acaso Natsu sabe lo que es el romance?


No he escrito nada en mucho tiempo, dicho esto la verdad es que ni yo esperaba volver, sin embargo, esto es algo que me gusta hacer así que si alguno de mis viejos lectores sigue por aquí en primer lugar una enorme disculpa, y les seré completamente honesto, difícilmente alguno de los fics viejos reciba actualización en lo que queda de este año, pero esto no significa que los haya abandonado, recién retomo la escritura así que tomen esto como un calentamiento a pesar de que espero que tenga unos cuantos capítulos.

Bueno, ya dije demasiado, espero disfruten mi nuevo intento de historia, bueno pónganse cómodos y prepárense para un caos literario.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 1: Reflexión.**

Juvia Loxar, una de las magas más destacadas de "Fairy Tail", sin duda alguna su vida no había sido fácil y varias veces se había encontrado así misma cerca de la muerte, la última vez en su pelea contra el imperio de Álvarez, ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse a sí misma por amor a Gray, sin embargo, él había hecho lo mismo por ella, a pesar de todo Gray había demostrado que Juvia era importante para él, a pesar de todos sus rechazos, Gray estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la de ella, la lucha había terminado, con grandes dificultades "Fairy Tail" se había alzado victorioso al fin el poderoso dragón Acnologia había sido derrotado, pero más importante, la relación de Juvia y Gray cambio mucho desde entonces, el mago se mostraba más abierto a los avances de Juvia y parecía que al final estarían juntos como ella tanto anhelaba.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo después fue claro para Juvia, Gray había sido la luz que guio su camino cuando más lo necesito, Gray fue quien libero a Juvia de la prisión en la que se encontraba, él y nadie más que el habían sido el inicio de un nuevo capítulo, sin embargo, era un capitulo que estaba finalizado, Juvia sentía un gran aprecio hacia Gray y por supuesto estaba muy agradecida con el joven mago por todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pero al final Juvia había comprendido que su amor por el mago había sido ella idealizando al chico como lo que ella siempre quiso, y sus rechazos hacia ella no habían hecho más que alimentar su curiosidad, pero estando juntos, y con el paso de tiempo Juvia finalmente pudo ver todo de Gray, su aprecio hacia él no había hecho más que crecer durante este tiempo, sin en cambio ahora Juvia ahora conocía perfectamente a Gray, cada una de sus facetas y de sus caras, y la chica entendía perfectamente que el hombre que ella amaba no era más que una ilusión, el terminar esta etapa de su vida no sería nada fácil para ella, pero era un paso necesario, un paso más que tenía que dar para seguir el camino que Gray había abierto para ella. Irónicamente un camino del que Gray no formaba parte.

La chica se encontraba frente al espejo, buscando las palabras que pudieran ayudarla a explicar la situación al mago de hielo, después de todo ella había insistido por años y ahora era ella quien necesitaba espacio, por supuesto esto no sería nada fácil para ella.

—Juvia puede hacerlo, Gray-sama seguro comprenderá. —Se decía la chica a si misma mientras se preparaba para encontrar al chico en unas pocas horas.— A Juvia le hubiera gustado darse cuenta mucho antes de cualquier forma.

La hora se acercaba, Juvia pensaba estar lista y se dirigía hacia la su cita, antes de salir de "Fairy Hills" se encontró con Erza quien la estaba esperando en la salida, Erza observaba a Juvia de pies a cabeza como buscando algo. Juvia continuaba caminando hacia la salida deteniéndose justo frente a la peli roja.

—Veo que estas listas, antes de que te vayas, necesito saber, ¿estas completamente segura de lo que estas a punto de hacer? — pregunto Erza mirando a los ojos de Juvia—. Esto no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera.

—Así es Erza-san, estoy completamente convencida de lo que tengo que hacer. —respondió Juvia de inmediato.

—Bien, no intentare detenerte, tan solo quería asegurarme de que elección tomarías.

Juvia tan solo continúo caminando mientras le regalaba una sonrisa algo dubitativa a Erza, Juvia sabía lo que implicaba, la chica no había pensado en nada más desde la noche anterior, y aun así continuaba con muchas dudas, pero a pesar de todo sabía lo que tenía que hacer y que lo tenía que hacer de inmediato.

—Juvia está segura de su elección, gracias por preocuparte, Erza-san. —dijo Juvia al tiempo que salía del edificio, Erza tan solo se limitó a darle una palmada en el hombro a la chica mientras por su parte regresaba a su habitación.

A pesar de sus palabras la chica se encontraba un tanto insegura, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no sabía cómo podía reaccionar Gray, después de todo ella había insistido por muchos años y después de todo esto era ella quien quería terminar con todo.

—Bastante irónico, ¿No lo crees Juvia? —Se preguntó la chica a si misma.

Juvia camino por la ciudad y tras unos minutos subió a una de las balsas de la ciudad, esta ruta se había hecho común para la chica a lo largo de los años, pero en esta ocasión la chica sentía que era mucho más larga que antes, el corazón de Juvia latía con fuerza, a pesar de estar segura de su elección no sabía cómo podía llegar a reaccionar Gray, pues, aunque no era la persona más afectuosa el sí que la quería.

Después de un trayecto que pareció eterno, Juvia llego al parque donde había acordado encontrarse con Gray, a lo lejos Juvia pudo ver al mago de hielo sentado en una banca y se dirigió hacia él, su corazón cada vez latía más rápido, el momento había llegado.

—¡Gray-sama! —Exclamo la chica una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchada

—Juvia, veo que eres tan puntual como siempre. —saludo el a su vez—. ¿Lista?

—En realidad Gray-sama, solo necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo importante. —dijo Juvia dubitativa.

—Solo querías hablar, ¿no hubiera sido suficiente una llamada?

—Creo que es algo que debemos hablar en persona.

La expresión de Gray cambio, Juvia no era así, generalmente cuando llega lo primero que hacía era abrazar al chico, esto no era nada normal, sin en cambio Gray decidió hablar con calma.

—¿Qué pasa Juvia, esto no parece habitual de ti?

Juvia solo observo a Gray durante unos segundos, la mirada de Gray reflejaba su confusión, como el mismo había dicho esto no era nada habitual, sin embargo, el mago decidió mantener la calma y esperar a que la chica comenzara a hablar.

Juvia inhalo profundamente antes de finalmente de hablar.

—Juvia no le dará vueltas a esto, Juvia pensó toda la noche y se dio cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de Gray-sama, Juvia estaba enamorada de una imagen de Gray-sama que ella había creado, pero ahora Juvia conoce al verdadero Gray-sama, y entendió que lo siente por él no es amor de verdad si no aprecio y agradecimiento.

—Entiendo, entonces estas terminado conmigo. —dijo Gray un tanto incrédulo.

—Sí, Juvia quiere terminar con Gray-sama. —respondió ella mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.— Juvia de verdad lo lamenta.

—Ya veo, está bien Juvia, no tienes que preocuparte, te agradezco el tiempo que pasamos juntos y todo lo que has hecho por mi hasta ahora. —añadió Gray mientras limpiaba una lagrima del rostro de Juvia—. No es necesario que llores, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue bueno, pero si término entonces solo me queda agradecer por todo lo que pasamos.

—Juvia no quería lastimar a Gray-sama, Juvia fue muy feliz a su lado. —Continuó ella con lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas.— Juvia de verdad lo lamenta, aun así Juvia quisiera seguir siendo amiga de Gray-sama.

—Por supuesto, estoy agradecido contigo por todo y esto no significa que dejaremos de ser amigos, al final seguimos en el mismo gremio. —Contesto Gray con una sonrisa que reflejaba algo de tristeza.

—Juvia tiene que irse ahora, de verdad gracias por todo Gray.

—Está bien, gracias por todo Juvia. —finalizó el mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica para poco después comenzar a alejarse.

Juvia permaneció ahí viendo como Gray se alejaba de ella mientras las lágrimas aún fluían de sus ojos.

—Muchas gracias por todo Gray. —dijo ella mientras caminaba al contrario del chico sin que esté la hubiera podido escuchar.

La chica continuó su caminata sin ningún rumbo definido, llegado por suerte a la casa de Lucy, la mujer a la que tanto tiempo había llamado su rival en el amor, sin saber muy bien el porqué, Juvia tocó la puerta un par de ocasiones, Juvia permaneció en la puerta un par de minutos, pero justo cuando se daba la media vuelta para irse pudo escuchar como abrió la puerta deteniéndose al instante.

—Juvia, ¿Qué pasa? Es raro verte por aquí. —dijo Lucy un poco extrañada con la visita de la chica.

—Juvia tan solo pasaba por aquí y decidió visitar un rato.

Lucy pudo notar el tono en la voz de la mujer y estaba indecisa entre sí preguntar o no.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Gray te hizo algo? —Pregunto ella cuando la curiosidad pudo más ella.

—Gray no le hizo nada a Juvia.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?

—En realidad Juvia termino con Gray, hace tan sólo un momento.

—¡No te preocupes Juvia, ahora mismo lo haremos entrar en razón… Espera, ¿Tu terminaste con Gray? —Pregunto Lucy completamente sorprendida.

Juvia le contó todo a Lucy en unos pocos minutos a Lucy, quien seguía atónita de la historia que acababa de escuchar, sin duda escuchar que Juvia terminará con Gray era algo que nadie hubiera esperado, muchas cosas podían pasar antes de que Juvia terminará con Gray, aunque después de oír la historia completa, Lucy creía que todo tenía sentido.

—Sabes Juvia esto de verdad me sorprendió, nunca pensé que tú terminarás con Gray, que él hubiera terminado contigo me hubiera parecido mucho más creíble

Juvia permanecía en silencio solo observando a la rubia frente a ella sin pronunciar una sola palabra más.

—¿Crees que Juvia hizo lo correcto? ¿Juvia debió intentar seguir con Gray? —Pregunto ella—. Tal vez Juvia debió seguir intentando.

—No es algo que pueda decir con certeza, pero si tú no sentías ese mismo amor que antes puede que hayas tomado la mejor decisión.

Lucy se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de té, mientras hacía esto Lucy observaba a Juvia aún intrigada, la rubia rápidamente volvió con dos tazas de té y se volvió a sentar frente Juvia.

—Sabes, no puedo saber si tomaste la mejor decisión, no tengo la menor idea sobre eso, pero sí sé que puedes contar conmigo, si necesitas distraerte podemos salir cuando quieras.

—Juvia solo necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero aun así tal vez Juvia le tome la palabra Lucy-san.

A pesar de estas palabras la actitud de Juvia se mantenía cabizbaja y pensativa, a pesar de haberlo meditado tanto, claramente la mujer no estaba del todo lista para esto, sin duda sería algo de lo que no se recuperaría tan fácil.

Sin mayor advertencia Lucy rodeo a Juvia en un abrazo, gesto que Juvia no esperaba pero que sin mayor espera devolvió. Al mismo tiempo unas cuantas lagrimas más brotaron de los ojos de Juvia mojando la blusa rosa que vestía Lucy en aquel momento, Lucy tan solo apretó a Juvia entre sus brazos mientras la chica se desahogaba.

—Juvia no puedo saber si tomaste la mejor decisión o no, sin embargo, sí puedo decir que te admiro, atreverte a dejar al que creías que era el amor de tu vida, no debe ser nada fácil.

El abrazo duró unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente Juvia se calmó, Lucy liberó a la chica al tiempo que le ofrecía un pañuelo para que limpiará las lágrimas que le quedaban, la chica lo acepto de inmediato

—¿No tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo ahora mismo. —Ofreció Lucy alegremente.

Juvia tan solo asintió con la cabeza, de inmediato Lucy desapareció con rumbo a su pequeña cocina, y de inmediato comenzó a preparar algo, Juvia intentaba averiguar qué pasaba en la cocina con tan solo lo que escuchaba.

Al final la curiosidad pudo con Juvia y se acercó a la cocina por todo el ruido que escuchaba.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh! —Se escuchó a Lucy mientras un gran ruido se escuchaba en la cocina.

Juvia rápidamente entró a la cocina y se encontró con una Lucy en el piso y lo que parecía ser spaghetti tirando por todo el piso.

—¿Lucy-san estás bien? —Pregunto Juvia al ver la escena.

—Se podría decir que sí. —Contesto Lucy quitándose algo de pasta de la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

Juvia comenzó a limpiar el desastre en la cocina de Lucy al tiempo que la rubia se le unía, la pasta había terminado por cualquier parte de la cocina, de alguna manera la pasta había llegado hasta el techo, pasta que Juvia limpio fácilmente usando un poco de su magia.

—Juvia ayudara con la comida. —Mientras Juvia hablaba tomaba más ingredientes. — tal vez esto ayude a distraer a Juvia .

Lucy solo asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa a la maga mientras continúo levantando un poco del desastre causado por ella misma.

Por momentos Lucy miraba a Juvia, a pesar de todo parecía que la chica no se encontraba tan mal para este momento.

Tras la cena Lucy limpiaba la mesa al tiempo que Juvia se levantaba.

—Muchas gracias por todo Lucy, Juvia la paso muy bien.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, vuelve cuando quieras.

Juvia se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo frente a la misma por unos minutos para finalmente abrirla.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, Juvia pensaba en todas las cosas que tiene de Gray en su habitación, tal vez sea mejor si Juvia duerme en un hotel esta noche. —Respondió Juvia mientras daba un paso afuera hacia las calles de Magnolia.

Sin embargo, antes de que la maga de agua pudiera irse Lucy la detuvo y la hizo volver a su casa de una manera algo brusca.

—Sabes, tal vez deberías quedarte aquí esta noche.

—Juvia no quiere molestar a Lucy-san.

—Ya lo sé, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a Natsu y a mí en un trabajo mañana?

—No, Juvia no quiere estorbar entre Natsu-san y Lucy-san, lo que menos quiere Juvia es estorbar a una pareja.

Lucy tan solo observo a su compañera mostrando confusión en su rostro, Juvia por su parte no decía nada más confundida por la reacción de Lucy, por supuesto Juvia no era la única que creía que Lucy y Natsu tenían una relación, siempre estaban juntos, iban a trabajos juntos todo el tiempo, Natsu duerme en casa de Lucy más veces de las que Juvia podía recordar. Tenían que ser una pareja, era la única alternativa posible.

—¿Tu y Natsu no son una pareja? Juvia pensó que…

—Lo sé, oímos eso a menudo y no, no somos una pareja, al menos no de momento, aunque ese puede cambiar en cualquier momento, si tan solo dependiera de mí. Natsu es complicado en estos temas.

—¿Entonces si te gusta Natsu? —Pregunto Juvia sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

—Sería inútil mentir llegadas a este punto, la respuesta es obvia, pero Natsu es bastante "complicado en estos temas. —Respondió Lucy mostrando algo de decepción en su voz.— En fin, ¿vienes con nosotros mañana?

—Juvia te ayudara con Natsu-san, en ese caso Juvia los acompañara mañana.

—Sabes… estoy empezando a cambiar de idea, como sea, vamos a dormir que mañana tendremos que salir muy temprano y son casi las 2 de la madrugada.

Juvia tan solo asintió mientras seguía a Lucy hacia una habitación de invitados que rara vez era ocupada por alguien, a pesar de las frecuentes visitas de Natsu, el mago de fuego siempre terminaba durmiendo en la cama de Lucy, en un principio a Lucy esto la molestaba sin embargo con el tiempo termino acostumbrándose.

Lucy estaba por salir del cuarto cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de la voz de Juvia a su espalda.

—¿Entonces desde cuando te gusta Natsu?

—Desde hace un tiempo, sin embargo, lo acepte finalmente cuando el gremio se separó después de lo ocurrido con Tártaros, pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver, a nadie de ustedes, aun cuando había recolectado la información de sus paraderos, pero fue hasta que el volvió, él fue quien me dio el valor, tal vez tan solo necesitaba un empujón para buscarlos.

—Juvia será quien te dé el empujón que necesitas esta vez. —dijo la maga decidida.

—Sabes Juvia, tal vez esa no sea la mejor idea, esta vez quiero ser yo quien tenga el valor suficiente…

—Juvia lo entiende, pero Juvia también sabe que puede haber al menos un par de chicas que pueden tomar la decisión antes que tu Lucy-san.

Lucy se limitó a salir de la habitación, sabía que las palabras de Juvia eran correctas, si se confiaba o si dejaba pasar mucho tiempo alguien más podría adelantarse con Natsu, Lucy estaba perfectamente consciente de ese riesgo.

—Erza, Mirajane, Lissana, Yukino y puede que hasta Wendy sean competencia, tal vez debe intentar como dice Juvia, pero con Natsu, ¿Cómo podría avanzar con Natsu?, el definitivamente es un idiota en ese sentido.

Resignada Lucy regreso a su habitación para cambiarse a su pijama terminado rápidamente con su preparación Lucy se recostó en su cama para dormir aun pensando en todo lo que le esperaba para la mañana siguiente, tal vez el contarle a Juvia no había sido la mejor idea, sin embargo, estaba hecho.

—Buenas noches, Luce. —dijo Natsu con calma.

—Que descanses Natsu… ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO EN MI CASA!? ¡¿Y EN MI CAMA!? —Exclamo Lucy una vez se dio cuenta de la situación.

—Bueno, iba camino a mi casa después de un pequeño trabajo que hice por mi cuenta, y como mañana tomaremos un trabajo, decidimos dormir aquí.

—¡Aye! —Agrego Happy desde la cabecera.

—Lo que sea, pero te prometo que si me vuelves a tirar de mi propia cama le diré a Erza quien se comió su pastel de fresa la última vez.

Natsu tan solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente, mostrando el temor que le había causado el tan solo escuchar el nombre de Erza.

—Está bien, prometo que eso no volverá a pasar. —Finalizo el mago asustado haciendo un espacio considerable hacia su derecha.

De esta manera la noche paso con relativa tranquilidad, Natsu finalmente logro dormir tranquilamente y para su fortuna no sería necesario cumplir con la amenaza de Lucy, las horas pasaron rápidamente y para cuando lo notaron el sol había salido de nuevo.

Todos se levantaron y se reunieron en la sala de la casa, para sorpresa Natsu, Juvia se encontraba en casa de Lucy, y este a pesar de su olfato no lo había notado, posiblemente debido al cansancio que le había causado su trabajo anterior.

Finalmente, todo estaba listo, era hora de partir.

Hora de una nueva aventura…

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Y bueno, tal como dije antes, tomen este pequeño proyecto como un calentamiento, es solo mi manera para reacostumbrarme a escribir.

No tengo mucho más por decir así que espero que lo disfruten, y lo de siempre, y si tienen algún reclamo queja o sugerencia es bienvenida por medio de review o mensaje, el medio que sea de su elección, sin más por agregar me retiro por ahora.


End file.
